Not Supposed to be Here
by You May Call Me Red
Summary: "I mean, I'm not even supposed to be here but I-" she stopped, remembering how her rambling had essentially ruined their relationship the first time. Japril one-shot.


**A/N **Welcome to my first ever Japril fic! Written from a tumblr prompt. It's set sometime post 9x14 but April doesn't know about Jackson and Stephanie.

**Disclaimer **Own nothing.

**Not Supposed to be Here**

"Ross!" April barked, annoyed. "Over here. Now." She glanced around the floor, looking for Jackson. She needed to talk to him. Oh, screw it, she thought. She'd go find him herself. "Ross, hurry up. I need you to handle my post-ops."

Without waiting for an answer, she tore off down the hall. "On-call room," she muttered. "He's probably sleeping." Skidding to a halt outside the first on-call room she came across, she stopped to catch her breath. The door was unlocked, so she quickly opened it and slid quietly in. Please be in here, she thought. She flicked on the light and, sure enough, he was there, looking up at her, completely and utterly shocked.

"Oh, Jackson, thank God. I left my-" she broke off when she saw a mass of dark curls. Oddly, her first thought was that he was in bed with Cristina. But then she remembered that Cristina had started a 13hr surgery roughly 15 minutes ago, and realised. Jackson had just had sex. With Edwards. Jackson- _her Jackson- _had just slept with Stephanie freaking Edwards.

Well, she thought bitterly. This is awkward.

Holding back tears, she headed to the door. "You should, um, lock this," she stammered throatily, her voice cracking near the end. She exited the room as swiftly as possible.

Heading down the hall, ignoring Meredith's worried cry of her name, she made her way to the lobby and walked straight out towards the parking lot. She crumpled to the ground in a heap and began to cry. She tried to tell herself to stop, that she had no right to be crying over the boy she had never wanted in the first place. And besides, she had Matt...

Thinking of Matt made her choke out a bitter laugh. Not a week ago she'd kissed him in that exact spot, and now she was breaking down there because of Jackson. She's always been a sucker for irony.

xx

Later that night, when her shift was over and Meredith asked where she was going, April answered, 'Home'. By some twist of fate, she ended up on Jackson's doorstep. She knocked- and knocked and knocked and knocked- until, after 5 or 10 minutes, he opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of loose black pants.

"April?" he asked groggily, confused. "What are you-"

"I left some books here, when I moved out," she said, cutting him off. "I went back to Moline and didn't notice but I was unpacking yesterday and some are missing, so I guess I left them here. Can I get them?" She paused for a moment, feeling incredibly awkward, before adding, "Please."

He looked at her, as though disbelieving that she drove to his place in the pouring rain at 3 in the morning just for a few books, but chose not to question it. He'd long ago discovered that it was always best to let April get her way. "Yeah," he said slowly. "Sure; come on in. I think I put them in the cupboard."

Following him inside, she realised the apartment was the exact same as when she'd left. Pictures of the two of them (and the occasional one of Karev pulling a funny face) were still littered around the place and there was the same stack of magazines by the TV. The only change was that it was decidedly messier than before.

As Jackson emerged from the cupboard, a small stack of books in hand, April jumped a little. He set the books down on the kitchen counter. She shrunk under his intense gaze for a moment before muttering, "Screw it," and literally throwing herself at him.

He stumbled a little under the sudden weight and froze for just a fraction of a second before her began hungrily kissing her back.

Pulling away all too soon for either of their liking, April slammed her fist against the counter. "No!" she cried.

"No?" Jackson asked, unsure. For him that had most certainly been a 'yes'.

Furiously shaking her head, she repeated, "No." After a small, awkward silence, she thought to explain. "I wasn't supposed to do that," was all she said, though.

"Okay," Jackson replied. Honestly, this girl was going to be the death of him.

"No, it's not okay!" she yelled frantically. "I wasn't supposed to do that. I was supposed to tell you 'I love you'. I mean, I wasn't even supposed to be here but I-" she stopped, remembering how her rambling had essentially ruined their relationship the first time. "I love you," she said in that soft, timid way of her's that he so adored.

Before he could even think to reply, she was kissing him again.

**A/N **How was it? I actually found Japril a lot easier to write than I thought I would.

Reviews get rid of Stackson quicker. (hopefully, I can't actually do that.)


End file.
